ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive:Kenneth Tennyson
Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson is the older cousin of Ben, Gwen's older brother, and son of Frank and Natalie Tennyson. Both Ben and Gwen looked up to him. Ken Tennyson was never mentioned or even alluded to during the run of the original series. Appearance Ken is a tall young adult male with green eyes and red hair, resembling his sister, Gwen. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also has brown pants and white shoes with black accents. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has more hair, as well as stubble. He has a blue jacket with a black t-shirt. History In his only appearance, he was abducted by DNAliens after they sabotaged his ride, the "Awesomobile" in order to flush Max Tennyson out of hiding, as he was slowing down their operations on Earth. Ken's failure to regularly contact his parents led to his disappearance coming to the attention of his younger sister, Gwen, and cousin, Ben Tennyson. After being traced to his last known location, Ken's trail was first followed by his Grandpa Max, who tracked him down to an DNAlien Hatchery. Ken, having previously known nothing about his grandfather's former life as a Plumber, was questioned by a DNAlien for any information, but Ken knowing nothing, the DNAlien, having already known that Ken knew nothing, placed a Xenocyte on Ken's face, which began to convert him into a DNAlien. When Max infiltrated the Hatchery to free Ken, Ken was already partially converted into a DNAlien and attacked his own grandfather for the Highbreed. When Ben, Gwen, and Kevin infiltrated the Hatchery having followed Max's trail, they were ambushed by a swarm of DNAliens, Ken among them. When Gwen saw her brother almost completely changed into a DNAlien, she restrained him and prevented him from being attacked by Ben and Kevin—they having not recognized him yet. At Ben's confirmation, Ben and the Omnitrix together restored Ken to his human form. Alongside the others, Ken aided them in rescuing Max, who revealed that he'd been keeping up-to-date with all of their experiences since his disappearance. While Max went to shut down the Hatchery, Ken helped the others destroy the DNAliens shipment of Xenocyte eggs. When Max Tennyson seemingly sacrificed himself to bring down the Highbreed in charge of the operation with a makeshift Null Void grenade, Ken Tennyson was present at his grandfather's apparent death. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Max Out'' (first appearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Lucky Man (first re-appearance) Trivia *As noted by Kevin, Ken continues the running gag where his name, Ben's and Gwen's all rhyme with each other. *Ken, like Ben and Gwen, has green-colored eyes. *Ken drives an old Junker car which, according to Ben and Gwen, he calls the Awesomobile. **According to Kevin, the Awesomobile "makes the Rust Bucket look like a Ferrari." *According to Gwen, Ken took Ben to his first soccer practice, and he plays the bass guitar in a band.